Hibiscus moscheutosxc3x97H. coccineus. 
The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined, xe2x80x9cMaple-shapedxe2x80x9d green leaves with a purple cast and relatively smooth margins which combined compliments the landscape;
(b) Large flowers that are outstanding for their pink overlapping petals with a xe2x80x9cQuiltedxe2x80x9d appearance (flowers are segmented into squares which are puffed up;
(c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day;
(d) The plant being medium-sized but vigorous with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and
(e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least xe2x88x9230 degrees Fahrenheit.
xe2x80x98Dreamcatcherxe2x80x99 was the result of a 40-year breeding program. Its ancestry includes Hibiscus moscheutos and Hibiscus coccineus. More specifically, the plant resulted from multiple crossings with xe2x80x98Pink Perfectionxe2x80x99 a Fleming Hibiscus moscheutos (nonpatented) and xe2x80x9842xe2x80x99 a Fleming Hibiscus coccineus (nonpatented). The seedling which most nearly met all of the above named standards was selected.
This new plant first bloomed in the summer of 1990 and was selected by David Fleming and Gretchen Zwetzig on David Fleming""s property in Lincoln, Nebr. Asexual propagation of the plant by cuttings and root division has shown that the unique and distinguishing features of the plant are faithfully transmitted from generation to generation and appear to be fixed.
Since its origin, the plant has bloomed from midsummer until frost, while exhibiting the aforementioned distinctive characteristics. This Hardy Hibiscus plant greatly contributes to the market with its, sheer beauty and utter refinement, its compact growth habit, its enhanced resistance to disease and insects, its stability through extremes in rain and drought, and its extreme hardiness.